five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpringThing14/Typing "yoi yoi bio" 1,000 times in one blog post
NOTE: This was all done in one sitting. Hey. For a while, I've had an idea to do an insane time-consuming challenge for absolutely no reason. As mentioned in the title, I am about to type "yoi yoi bio" 1,000 times in one blog post. Based off of a meme I made after seeing an awkward looking drawing of a Phantom Bonnie, I am about to eat up many hours of my life. Yay! To prove this, I will type a number before each and every "yoi yoi bio" so you know I didn't just copy and paste. I will time the whole thing and tell you guys the results at the end. The Five Nights at Frisky's 2 release date will be hidden in it! + Other esstereggs 10:01 PM EST, let's start. Wish me luck. 1. Yoi yoi bio 2. Yoi yoi bio 3. Yoi yoi bio 4. Yoi yoi bio 5. Yoi yoi bio 6. Yoi yoi bio 7. Yoi yoi bio 8. Yoi yoi bio 9. Yoi yoi bio 10. Yoi yoi bio 11. Yoi yoi bio 12. Yoi yoi bio 13. Yoi yoi bio 14. You yoi bio 15. Yoi yoi bio 16. Yoi yoi bio 17. Yoi yoi bio 18. Yoi yoi bio 19. Yoi yoi bio 20. yoi yoi bio 21. Yoi yoi bio 22. Yoi yoi bio 23. Yoi yoi bio 24. Yoi yoi bio 25. Yoi yoi bio 26. Yoi yoi bio Why do I do this to myself 27. Yoi yoi bio 28. Yoi yoi bio 29. Yoi yoi bio 30. Yoi yoi bio 31. Yoi yoi bio 32. Yoi yoi bio 33. Yoi yoi bio 34. Yoi yoi bio 35. Yoi yoi bio 36. Yoi yoi bio 37. Yoi yoi bio 38. Yoi yoi bio 39. Yoi yoi bio 40. Yoi yoi bio 41. Yoi yoi bio 42. Yoi yoi bio 43. Yoi yoi bio 44. Yoi yoi bio 45. Yoi yoi bio 46. Yoi yoi bio 47. Yoi yoi bio 48. Yoi yoi bio 49. Yoi yoi bio 50. Yoi yoi bio 51. Yoi yoi bio 52. You yoi bio 53. Yoi yoi bio 54. Yoi yoi bio 55. Yoi yoi bio 56. Yoi yoi bio 57. Yoi yoi bio 58. Yoi yoi bio 59. Yoi yoi bio 60. Yoi yoi bio 61. Yoi yoi bio 62. Yoi yoi bio 63. Yoi yoi bio 64. Yoi yoi bio 65. Yoi yoi bio 66. Yoi yoi bio 67. Yoi yoi bio 68. Yoi yoi bio 69. Yoi yoi bio 70. Yoi yoi bio 71. Yoi yoi bio 72. Yoi yoi bio 73. Yoi yoi bio 74. Yoi yoi bio I honestly don't feel bored yet. Yet 75. Yoi yoi bio 76. Yoi yoi bio 77. Yoi yoi bio 78. Yoi yoi bio 79. Yoi yoi bio 80. Yoi yoi bio 81. Yoi yoi bio 82. Yoi yoi bio 83. Yoi yoi bio 84. Yoi yoi bio 85. Yoi yoi bio 86. Yoi yoi bio 87. Yoi yoi bio 88. Yoi yoi bio I for some reason feel a little tired. I'll fight through it. Hopefully. prbly not dough 89. Yoi yoi bio 90. Yoi yoi bio 91. Yoi yoi bio 92. Yoi yoi bio 93. Yoi yoi bio 94. Yoi yoi bio 95. Yoi yoi bio 96. Yoi yoi bio 97. Yoi yoi bio 98. Yoi yoi bio 99. Yoi yoi bio............ 100. yOI yOI bIO One side of my brain: Good job Spring! Just gotta do that 9 more times! Other side: Oh, that's not too bad! It only took 17 minutes! One side: Multiply it by 9. Other side: F*CKK One side: Get going and at the end you can force people to read your pages! Other: Cool! I'm desperate anyways! 101. Yoi yoi bio 102. Yoi yoi bio 103. Yoi yoi bio 104. Yoi yoi bio 105. Yoi yoi bio 106. Yoi yoi bio 107. Yoi yoi bio 108. Yoi yoi bio 109. Yoi yoi bio 110. Yoi yoi bio 111. Yoi yoi bio 112. Yoi yoi bio 113. Yoi yoi bio 114. Yoi yoi bio 115. Yoi yoi bio 116. yoi yoi bio 117. Yoi yoi bio 118. Yoi yoi bio 119. Yoi yoi bio 120. Yoi yoi bio 121. Yoi yoi bio 122. Yoi yoi bio 123. Yoi yoi bio 124. Yoi yoi bio 125. Yoi yoi bio 126. Yoi yoi bio 127. Yoi yoi bio 128. Yoi yoi bio 129. Yoi yoi bio 130. Yoi yoi bio 131. Yoi yoi bio 132. Yoi yoi bio 133. Yoi yoi bio 134. Yoi yoi bio 135. Yoi yoi bio 136. Yoi yoi bio 137. Yoi yoi bio 138. Yoi yoi bio 139. Yoi yoi bio 140. Yoi yoi bio 141. Yoi yoi bio 142. Yoi yoi bio 143. Yoi yoi bio 144. Yoi yoi bio 145. You yoi bio 146. You yoi bio 147. Yoi yoi bio 149. Yoi yoi bio 150. Yoi yoi bio 151. Yoi yoi bio 152. Yoi yoi bio 153. Yoi yoi bio 154. Yoi yoi bio 155. Yoi yoi bio 157. Yoi yoi bio 156. Yoi yoi bio I feel good and confident right now. I still have 844 to go but I feel so close for some reason. It's going by fast, surprisingly. 157. Yoi yoi bio 158. Yoi yoi bio 159. Yoi yoi bio 160. Yoi yoi bio 161. Yoi yoi bio 162. Yoi yoi bio 163. Yoi yoi bio 164. Yoi yoi bio 165. Yoi yoi bio 166. Yoi yoi bio 167. Yoi yoi bio 168. You yoi bio 169. Yoi yoi bio 170. Yoi yoi bio My neck hurts omg 171. Yoi yoi bio 172. Yoi yoi bio 173. Yoi yoi bio 174. Yoi yoi bio 175. Yoi yoi bio 176. Yoi yoi bio 177. Yoi yoi bio 178. Yoi yoi bio 179. Yoi yoi bio 180. Yoi yoi bio 181. Yoi yoi bio 182. Yoi yoi bio 183. Yoi yoi bio 184. Yoi yoi bio 185. Yoi yoi bio 186. Yoi yoi bio 187. Yoi yoi bio 188. Yoi yoi bio 189. Yoi yoi bio 190. Yoi yoi bio 191. Yoi yoi bio 192. Yoi yoi bio 193. Yoi yoi bio 194. Yoi yoi bio 195. Yoi yoi bio 196. Yoi yoi bio 197. Yoi yoi bio 198. Yoi yoi bio 199. Yoi yoi bio.... 200. Yoi yoi bio! 1/5 of the way! 201. Yoi yoi bio 202. Yoi yoi bio 203. Yoi yoi bio 204. Yoi yoi bio 205. Yoi yoi bio 206. Yoi yoi bio 207. Yoi yoi bio 208. Yoi yoi bio 209. Yoi yoi bio 210. Yoi yoi bio 211. Yoi yoi bio 212. Yoi yoi bio 213. Yoi yoi bio 214. Yoi yoi bio 215. Yoi yoi bio 216. Yoi yoi bio 217. Yoi yoi bio 218. Yoi yoi bio 219. Yoi yoi bio 220. Yoi yoi bio 221. Yoi yoi bio 222. Yoi yoi bio 223. Yoi yoi bio 224. Yoi yoi bio 225. Yoi yoi bio 226. Yoi yoi bio Five Nights at Frisky's 2 will be released July 10th! 227. Yoi yoi bio 228. Yoi yoi bio 229. Yoi yoi bio 230. Yoi yoi bio 231. Yoi yoi bio 232. Yoi yoi bio 233. Yoi yoi bio 234. Yoi yoi bio 235. Yoi yoi bio 236. Yoi yoi bio 237. Yoi yoi bio 238. Yoi yoi bio 239. Yoi yoi bio 240. Yoi yoi bio 241. Yoi yoi bio 242. Yoi yoi bio 243. Yoi yoi bio 244. Yoi yoi bio 245. Yoi yoi bio 246. Yoi yoi bio 247. Yoi yoi bio 248. Yoi yoi bio 249. Yoi yoi bio... 250. Yoi yoi bio! 10:43 PM EST, 1/4 of the way there already! 251. Yoi yoi bio 252. Yoi yoi bio 253. Yoi yoi bio 254. Yoi yoi bio 255. Yoi yoi bio 256. Yoi yoi bio 257. Yoi yoi bio 258. Yoi yoi bio 259. Yoi yoi bio 260. Yoi yoi bio 261. Yoi yoi bio 262. Yoi yoi bio 263. Yoi yoi bio 264. Yoi yoi bio 265. Yoi yoi bio 266. Yoi yoi bio 267. Yoi yoi bio 268. Yoi yoi bio 269. Yoi yoi bio 279. Yoi yoi bio 280. Yoi yoi bio 281. Yoi yoi bio 282. Yoi yoi bio 283. Yoi yoi bio 284. Yoi yoi bio 285. Yoi you bio 286. Yoi yoi bio 287. Yoi yoi bio 288. Yoi yoi bio 289. Yoi yoi bio 290. Yoi yoi bio 291. Yoi yoi bio 292. Yoi yoi bio 293. Yoi yoi bio 294. Yoi yoi bio 295. Yoi yoi bio 296. Yoi yoi bio 298. Yoi yoi bio 299. Yoi yoi bio.... 300. Yoi yoi bio! Like the video, subscribe, leave a comment letting me know you subscribed, and-turn bell notifications on! 301. Yoi yoi bio 302. Yoi yoi bio 303. Yoi yoi bio 304. Yoi yoi bio 305. Yoi yoi bio 306. Yoi yoi bio 307. Yoi yoi bio 308. Yoi yoi bio My fingers hate me 309. Yoi yoi bio 310. Yoi yoi bio 311. Yoi yoi bio 312. Yoi yoi bio 313. Yoi yoi bio 314. Yoi yoi bio 315. Yoi yoi bio 316. Yoi yoi bio 317. Yoi yoi bio 318. Yoi yoi bio 319. Yoi yoi bio 320. Yoi yoi bio 321. Yoi yoi bio 322. Yoi yoi bio 323. Yoi yoi bio 324. Yoi yoi bio 325. Yoi yoi bio 326. Yoi yoi bio 327. Yoi yoi bio 328. Yoi yoi bio 329. Yoi yoi bio 330. Yoi yoi bio 331. Yoi yoi bio 332. Yoi yoi bio 333. Yoi yoi bio 334. Yoi yoi bio 335. Yoi yoi bio 336. Yoi yoi bio 337. Yoi yoi bio 338. Yoi yoi bio 339. Yoi yoi bio 340. Yoi yoi bio 341. Yoi yoi bio 342. Yoi yoi bio 343. Yoi yoi bio 344. Yoi yoi bio 345. Yoi yoi bio 346. Yoi yoi bio 347. Yoi yoi bio 348. Yoi yoi bio 349. Yoi yoi bio 350. Yoi yoi bio 351. Yoi yoi bio I feel tired for some reason. It's getting harder and harder to type. 352. Yoi yoi bio 353. Yoi yoi bio 354. Yoi yoi bio 355. Yoi yoi bio 356. Yoi yoi bio 357. Yoi yoi bio 358. Yoi yoi bio 359. Yoi yoi bio 360. Yoi yoi bio 361. Yoi yoi bio 362. Yoi yoi bio 363. Yoi yoi bio 364. Yoi yoi bio 365. Yoi yoi bio 366. Yoi yoi bio 367. Yoi yoi bio 368. Yoi yoi bio 369. Yoi yoi bio I've been at this for literally an hour now. 370. Yoi yoi bio 371. Yoi yoi bio 372. Yoi yoi bio 373. Yoi yoi bio 374. Yoi yoi bio 375. Yoi yoi bio 376. Yoi yoi bio 377. Yoi yoi bio 378. Yoi yoi bio 379. You yoi bio 380. Yoi yoi bio 381. Yoi yoi bio 382. Yoi yoi bio 383. Yoi yoi bio 384. Yoi yoi bio 385. Yoi yoi bio 386. Yoi yoi bio 387. Yoi yoi bio Everything went from fast to slow and it seems to just drag on now. 388. Yoi yoi bio 389. Yoi yoi bio 390. Yoi yoi bio 391. Yoi yoi bio 392. Yoi yoi bio 393. Yoi yoi bio 394. Yoi yoi bio 395. Yoi yoi bio 396. Yoi yoi bio 397. Yoi yoi bio 398. Yoi yoi bio 399. Yoi yoi bio... 400. Yoi yoi bio! Even though it's a slow process, it feels good to be all the way at 400. 11:07 PM EST right now. Let's continue, shall we? 401. Yoi yoi bio 402. Yoi yoi bio 403. Yoi yoi bio 404. Yoi yoi bio 405. Yoi yoi bio 406. Yoi yoi bio 407. Yoi yoi bio 408. Yoi yoi bio 409. Yoi yoi bio 410. Yoi yoi bio 411. Yoi yoi bio 412. Yoi yoi bio 413. Yoi yoi bio 414. Yoi yoi bio 415. Yoi yoi bio 416. Yoi yoi bio 417. Yoi yoi bio 418. You you bio 419. Yoi yoi bio 420: ___y01 yooo1 bI0______ 421. Yoi yoi bio 422. Yoi yoi bio 423. Yoi yoi bio 424. Yoi yoi bio 425. Yoi yoi bio 426. Yoi yoi bio The lag makes me want to die 427. Yoi yoi bio 428. Yoi yoi bio 429. Yoi yoi bio 439. Yoi yoi bio 440. Yoi yoi bio 441. Yoi yoi bio 442. Yoi yoi bio 443. Yoi yoi bio 444. Yoi yoi bio 445. Yoi yoi bio 446. Yoi yoi bio 447. Yoi yoi bio 448. Yoi yoi bio 449. Yoi yoi bio 450. Yoi yoi bio 451. Yoi yoi bio 452. Yoi you bio Since when was typing this painful 453. Yoi yoi bio 454. Yoi yoi bio I need to pee. 455. Yoi yoi bio 456. Yoi yoi bio 457. Yoi yoi bio 458. Yoi yoi bio 459. Yoi yoi bio 460. Yoi yoi bio 461. Yoi yoi bio 462. Yoi yoi bio 463. Yoi yoi bio 464. Yoi yoi bio 465. Yoi yoi bio 466. Yoi yoi bio 467. Yoi yoi bio 468. Yoi yoi bio 469. Yoi yoi bio 470. Yoi yoi bio 471. Yoi yoi bio 472. Yoi yoi bio 473. Yoi yoi bio 474. Yoi yoi bio My urge to pee has left for a little while at least. My wrists also feel weird. 475. Yoi yoi bio 475. Yoi yoi bio 475. Yoi yoi bio 476. Yoi yoi bio 477. Yoi yoi bio 478. Yoi yoi bio 479. Yoi yoi bio 480. Yoi yoi bio 481. Yoi yoi bio 482. You yoi bio 483. Yoi yoi bio 484. Yoi yoi bio 485. Yoi yoi bio 486. Yoi yoi bio 487. Yoi yoi bio 488. Yoi yoi bio 489. Yoi yoi bio 490. Yoi yoi bio 491. Yoi yoi bio 492. Yoi yoi bio 493. Yoi yoi bio 494. Yoi yoi bio 495. Yoi yoi bio 496. Yoi yoi bio 497. Yoi yoi bio 498. Yoi yoi bio 499. Yoi yoi bio........ 500. Yoi yoi bio! Halfway there! 11:28 PM EST. right now. I feel weak in the wrists and my fingers feel awkward. 500 more to go... 501. Yoi yoi bio 502. Yoi yoi bio 503. Yoi yoi bio 504. Yoi yoi bio 505.Yoi yoi bio 506. Yoi yoi bio 507. Yoi yoi bio 508. Yoi yoi bio 509. Yoi yoi bio 510. Yoi yoi bio F*ck. I need to pee again. 511. Yoi yoi bio 512. Yoi yoi bio 513. Yoi yoi bio 514. Yoi yoi bio 515. Yoi yoi bio 516. Yoi yoi bio What if this is all a POPGOES promotion? 517. Yoi yoi bio 518. Yoi yoi bio 519. Yoi yoi bio 520. Yoi yoi bio 521. Yoi yoi bio 522. Yoi yoi bio 523. Yoi yoi bio 524. Yoi yoi bio 525. Yoi yoi bio 526. Yoi yoi bio 527. Yoi yoi bio 528. Yoi yoi bio 529. Yoi yoi bio 530. Yoi yoi bio 531. Yoi yoi bio I have red hair in real life. 532. Yoi yoi bio 533. Yoi yoi bio 534. Yoi yoi bio 535. Yoi yoi bio 536. Yoi yoi bio 537. Yoi yoi bio 538. Yoi yoi bio 539. Yoi yoi bio 540. Yoi yoi bio 541. Yoi yoi bio 542. Yoi yoi bio 543. Yoi yoi bio 544. Yoi yoi bio 545. Yoi yoi bio 546. Yoi yoi bio 547. Yoi yoi bio 548. Yoi yoi bio 549. Yoi yoi bio 550. Yoi yoi bio 551. Yoi yoi bio 552. Yoi yoi bio 553. Yoi yoi bio I'll have you know I stubbed my toe yesterday, and I only cried for 20 minutes! 554. Yoi yoi bio 555. Yoi yoi bio 556. Yoi yoi bio 557. Yoi yoi bio 558. Yoi yoi bio 559. Yoi yoi bio 560. Yoi yoi bio 561. Yoi yoi bio 562. Yoi yoi bio 563. Yoi yoi bio 564. Yoi yoi bio 565. Yoi yoi bio 11:44 PM EST. right now. I feel alright. For some reason, the odd number hundreds (100, 300, 500) seem to take forever to do, not sure why. 566. Yoi yoi bio 567. Yoi yoi bio 568. Yoi yoi bio 569. Yoi yoi bio 560. Yoi yoi bio 561. Yoi yoi bio 562. Yoi yoi bio 563. Yoi yoi bio 564. Yoi yoi bio 565. Yoi yoi bio 566. Yoi yoi bio I just got so scared, my screen froze and I worried about a crash. Everything was fine and it loaded back up, luckily. 567. Yoi yoi bio 568. Yoi yoi bio 569. Yoi yoi bio 570. Yoi yoi bio 571. Yoi yoi bio 572. Yoi yoi bio 573. Yoi yoi bio 574. Yoi yoi bio 575. Yoi yoi bio 576. Yoi yoi bio 577. Yoi yoi bio 578. Yoi yoi bio 579. Yoi yoi bio 580. Yoi yoi bio 581. Yoi yoi bio 582. Yoi yoi bio 583. Yoi yoi bio 584. Yoi yoi bio 585. Yoi yoi bio 586. Yoi yoi bio 587. Yoi yoi bio 588. Yoi yoi bio 589. Yoi yoi bio 590. Yoi yoi bio 591. Yoi yoi bio 592. Yoi yoi bio 593. Yoi yoi bio 594. Yoi yoi bio 595. Yoi yoi bio 596. Yoi yoi bio 597. Yoi yoi bio 598. Yoi yoi bio 599. Yoi yoi bio..... 600. Yoi yoi bio! This has become pain, typos, and lag beyond belief. Still have 400 more.......... 601. Yoi yoi bio 602. Yoi yoi bio 603. Yoi yoi bio 604. Yoi yoi bio 605. Yoi yoi bio 606. Yoi yoi bio 607. Yoi yoi bio 608. Yoi yoi bio 609. Yoi yoi bio 610. Yoi yoi bio 611. Yoi yoi bio 612. Yoi yoi bio 613. Yoi yoi bio 614. Yoi yoi bio 615. Yoi yoi bio 616. Yoi yoi bio 617. Yoi yoi bio 618. Yoi yoi bio 619. Yoi yoi bio 620. Yoi yoi bio 621. Yoi yoi bio 622. Yoi yoi bio 623. Yoi yoi bio 624. Yoi yoi bio 625. Yoi yoi bio 626. Yoi yoi bio 627. Yoi yoi bio 628. Yoi yoi bio 629. Yoi yoi bio 630. Yoi yoi bio 631. Yoi yoi bio 632. Yoi yoi bio 633. Yoi yoi bio 634. Yoi yoi bio 635. Yoi yoi bio My real name is Josh 636. Yoi yoi bio 637. Yoi yoi bio 638. Yoi yoi bio 639. Yoi yoi bio 640. Yoi you bio 641. Yoi yoi bio 642. Yoi yoi bio 643. Yoi yoi bio 644. Yoi yoi bio 645. Yoi yoi bio 646. Yoi yoi bio 647. Yoi yoi bio 648. Yoi yoi bio 649. Yoi yoi bio 650. Yoi yoi bio 651. Yoi yoi bio 652. Yoi yoi bio 653. Yoi yoi bio 654. Yoi yoi bio 655. Yoi yoi bio 656. Yoi yoi bio 657. Yoi yoi bio 658. Yoi yoi bio 659. Yoi yoi bio 660. Yoi yoi bio 661. Yoi yoi bio 662. Yoi yoi bio 663. Yoi yoi bio 664. Yoi yoi bio 665. Yoi yoi bio $/$&&-&&-&/&/'sksks 666. >~£|£\£.Y0i y0i b1o_____~>\££ 667. Yoi yoi bio 668. Yoi yoi bio 669. Yoi yoi bio 670. Yoi yoi bio 671. Yoi yoi bio 672. Yoi yoi bio 673. Yoi yoi bio 674. Yoi yoi bio 675. Yoi yoi bio 676. Yoi yoi bio 677. Yoi yoi bio 678. Yoi yoi bio 679. Yoi yoi bio 680. Yoi yoi bio 681. Yoi yoi bio 682. Yoi yoi bio 683. Yoi yoi bio 684. Yoi yoi bio 685. Yoi yoi bio 686. Yoi yoi bio 687. Yoi yoi bio 688. Yoi yoi bio 689. Yoi yoi bio 690. Yoi yoi bio 691. Yoi yoi bio 692. Yoi yoi bio Magic conch shell, will I ever finish doing this? *Pulls string* M a y b e s o m e d a y THE SHELL HAS SPOKEN 693. Yoi yoi bio 694. Yoi yoi bio 695. Yoi yoi bio 696. Yoi yoi bio 697. Yoi yoi bio 698. Yoi yoi bio 699. Yoi yoi bio... 700. Yoi yoi bio! I feel a bit dead inside...I just want to get this done. 12:27 AM EST. Please...just take a moment and try and feel the pain. 701. Yoi yoi bio 702. Yoi yoi bio 703. Yoi yoi bio 704. Yoi yoi bio 705. Yoi yoi bio 706. Yoi yoi bio 707. Yoi yoi bio 708. Yoi yoi bio 709. Yoi yoi bio 710. Yoi yoi bio 711. Yoi yoi bio 712. Yoi yoi bio 713. Yoi yoi bio 714. Yoi yoi bio 715. Yoi yoi bio 716. Yoi yoi bio 717. Yoi yoi bio 718. You yoi bio 719. Yoi yoi bio 720. Yoi yoi bio 721. Yoi yoi bio 722. Yoi yoi bio 723. Yoi yoi bio 724. Yoi yoi bio 725. Yoi yoi bio 726. Yoi yoi bio 727. Yoi yoi bio 728. Yoi yoi bio 729. Yoi yoi bio 730. Yoi yoi bio 731. You yoi bio 732. Yoi yoi bio 733. Yoi yoi bio 734. You yoi bio 735. Yoi yoi bio 736. Yoi yoi bio 737. Yoi yoi bio 738. Yoi yoi bio 739. Yoi yoi bio 740. Yoi yoi bio 741. Yoi yoi bio 742. Yoi yoi bio 743. Yoi yoi bio 744. Yoi yoi bio 745. Yoi yoi bio 746. Yoi yoi bio 747. Yoi yoi bio I feel a lot better, and seem to have more confidence. About 250 more to go. 748. Yoi yoi bio 749. Yoi yoi bio 750. Yoi yoi bio 751. Yoi yoi bio 752. Yoi yoi bio 753. Yoi yoi bio 754. Yoi yoi bio 755. Yoi yoi bio 756. Yoi yoi bio 757. Yoi yoi bio 758. Yoi yoi bio 759. Yoi yoi bio 760. Yoi yoi bio 761. Yoi yoi bio 762. Yoi yoi bio 763. Yoi yoi bio 764. Yoi yoi bio 765. Yoi yoi bio 766. Yoi yoi bio 767. Yoi yoi bio 768. Yoi yoi bio 769. Yoi yoi bio 770. Yoi yoi bio 771. Yoi yoi bio 772. Yoi yoi bio 773. Yoi yoi bio 774. Yoi yoi bio 775. Yoi yoi bio 776. Yoi yoi bio 777. Yoi yoi bio 778. Yoi yoi bio 779. Yoi yoi bio 780. Yoi yoi bio 781. Yoi yoi bio 782. Yoi yoi bio 783. Yoi yoi bio 784. Yoi yoi bio 785. Yoi yoi bio 786. Yoi yoi bio 787. Yoi yoi bio 788. Yoi yoi bio 789. Yoi yoi bio 790. Yoi yoi bio 791. Yoi yoi bio 792. Yoi yoi bio 793. Yoi yoi bio 794. Yoi yoi bio 795. Yoi yoi bio 796. Yoi yoi bio 797. Yoi yoi bio 798. Yoi yoi bio 799. Yoi yoi bio..... 800. Yoi yoi bio! 12:45 AM EST. right now. I feel pretty good, as I only have 200 more to go. It's exciting to just imagine how I'll feel once I'm done. 801. Yoi yoi bio 802. Yoi yoi bio 803. Yoi yoi bio 804. Yoi yoi bio 805. Yoi yoi bio 806. Yoi yoi bio 807. Yoi yoi bio 808. Yoi yoi bio 809. Yoi yoi bio 810. Yoi yoi bio 811. Yoi yoi bio 812. Yoi yoi bio 813. Yoi yoi bio Subscribe to MrBeast 814. Yoi yoi bio 815. Yoi yoi bio 816. Yoi yoi bio 817. Yoi yoi bio 818. Yoi yoi bio 819. Yoi yoi bio 820. Yoi yoi bio 821. Yoi yoi bio 822. Yoi yoi bio 823. Yoi yoi bio 824. Yoi yoi bio 825. Yoi yoi bio 826. Yoi yoi bio 827. Yoi yoi bio 828. Yoi yoi bio 829. Yoi yoi bio 830. Yoi yoi bio 831. Yoi yoi bio 832. Yoi yoi bio 833. Yoi yoi bio 834. Yoi yoi bio 835. Yoi yoi bio 836. Yoi yoi bio 837. Yoi yoi bio 838. Yoi yoi bio 839. Yoi you bio 840. Yoi yoi bio 841. Yoi yoi bio 842. Yoi yoi bio 843. Yoi yoi bio 844. Yoi yoi bio 845. Yoi yoi bio 846. Yoi yoi bio 847. Yoi yoi bio 848. Yoi yoi bio 849. Yoi yoi bio 850. Yoi yoi bio 851. Yoi yoi bio If you see this, comment who would win in an intense anime battle; Ronald McDonald or Kernal Sanders? 852. Yoi yoi bio 853. Yoi yoi bio 854. Yoi yoi bio 855. Yoi yoi bio 856. Yoi yoi bio 857. Yoi yoi bio 858. Yoi yoi bio 859. Yoi yoi bio 860. Yoi yoi bio 861. Yoi yoi bio 862. Yoi yoi bio 863. Yoi yoi bio 864. Yoi yoi bio 865. Yoi yoi bio 866. Yoi yoi bio 867. Yoi yoi bio 868. Yoi yoi bio 869. Yoi yoi bio 870. Yoi yoi bio 871. Yoi yoi bio 872. Yoi yoi bio 873. Yoi yoi bio 874. Yoi yoi bio 875. Yoi yoi bio 876. Yoi yoi bio 877. Yoi yoi bio 878. Yoi yoi bio 879. Yoi yoi bio 880. Yoi yoi bio 881. Yoi yoi bio 882. Yoi yoi bio 883. Yoi yoi bio 884. Yoi yoi bio 885. Yoi yoi bio 886. Yoi yoi bio 887. Yoi yoi bio 888. Yoi yoi bio 889. Yoi yoi bio 890. Yoi yoi bio 891. Yoi yoi bio 892. Yoi yoi bio 893. Yoi yoi bio 894. Yoi yoi bio 895. Yoi yoi bio 896. Yoi yoi bio 897. Yoi yoi bio 898. Yoi yoi bio 899. Yoi yoi bio........ 900. Yoi yoi bio!!! Just 100 more to go! 901. Yoi yoi bio 902. Yoi yoi bio 903. Yoi yoi bio 904. Yoi yoi bio 905. Yoi yoi bio 906. Yoi yoi bio 907. Yoi yoi bio 908. Yoi yoi bio 909. Yoi yoi bio 910. Yoi yoi bio 9/11. Yoi yoi bio Yoi yoi bio <---- TWIN YOIS 912. Yoi yoi bio 1:13 AM EST. Getting so close... :D 913. Yoi yoi bio 914. Yoi yoi bio 915. Yoi yoi bio 916. Yoi yoi bio 917. Yoi yoi bio 918. Yoi yoi bio 919. Yoi yoi bio 920. Yoi yoi bio 921. Yoi yoi bio 922. Yoi yoi bio Lag has actually been dead for a while now. 923. Yoi yoi bio 924. Yoi yoi bio 925. Yoi yoi bio 926. Yoi yoi bio 927. Yoi yoi bio 928. Yoi yoi bio 929. Yoi yoi bio 930. Yoi yoi bio 931. Yoi yoi bio 932. Yoi yoi bio 933. Yoi yoi bio Urge to pee has returned. 934. Yoi yoi bio 935. Yoi yoi bio 936. Yoi yoi bio 937. Yoi yoi bio 938. Yoi yoi bio 939. Yoi yoi bio 940. Yoi yoi bio 941. Yoi yoi bio 942. Yoi yoi bio 943. Yoi yoi bio 944. Yoi yoi bio 945. Yoi yoi bio 946. Yoi yoi bio 947. Yoi yoi bio 948. Yoi yoi bio 949. Yoi yoi bio 950. Yoi yoi bio 50 more to go! :D 951. Yoi yoi bio 952. Yoi yoi bio 953. Yoi yoi bio 954. Yoi yoi bio 955. Yoi yoi bio 956. Yoi yoi bio 957. You yoi bio 958. Yoi yoi bio 959. Yoi yoi bio 960. Yoi yoi bio 961. Yoi yoi bio 962. Yoi yoi bio 963. Yoi yoi bio 964. Yoi yoi bio 965. Yoi yoi bio 966. Yoi yoi bio 967. Yoi yoi bio 968. Yoi yoi bio 969. Yoi yoi bio 970. Yoi yoi bio 971. Yoi yoi bio 972. Yoi yoi bio 973. Yoi yoi bio 974. Yoi yoi bio 975. Yoi yoi bio 976. Yoi yoi bio 977. Yoi yoi bio 978. Yoi yoi bio 979. Yoi yoi bio 980. Yoi yoi bio 981. Yoi yoi bio 982. Yoi yoi bio 983. Yoi yoi bio 984. Yoi yoi bio 985. Yoi yoi bio 15 more to go!!!! :D 986. Yoi yoi bio 987. Yoi yoi bio 988. Yoi yoi bio 989. Yoi yoi bio 990. Yoi yoi bio Just 10 more to go...was this all worth it? 991. Yoi yoi bio 992. Yoi yoi bio 993. Yoi yoi bio 994. Yoi yoi bio 995. Yoi yoi bio 996. Yoi yoi bio 997. Yoi yoi bio 998. Yoi yoi bio 999. Yoi yoi bio Was it all worth it? Here we go. * Inhales deeply * 'YOI YOI BIO - 1,000!!!!!!' God almighty..yes. It's 1:33 AM EST. right now. Just finished, and it feels so good. This took me a total of... '3 hours, 31 minutes, 53 seconds, and 74 milliseconds.' Please, just try and understand some of the pain I went through. If you'd like, ask questions and all that trash in the comments. I have to pee. I want to chill out. I'm not really that tired all of the sudden, so yeah. Thanks for clicking. "What am I doing with my life?" - MrBeast, 2017 Category:Blog posts